


Angry luigi and sonic the hedgehog

by Scrappymaster



Series: Angry luigi adventures. [4]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrappymaster/pseuds/Scrappymaster
Summary: Angry luigi and alem tuber go to see their cousin but end up having to help sonic get his rings
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski & Tom Wachowski
Series: Angry luigi adventures. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017997





	1. the begining

the screen shows a blue. hedgehog running from a eggmoblie

the screen freezes

i you're thinking

why is that awsome hedgehog being chased by a crazy mad man

well lets go back.

sonic mania music

this is. the island where I'm. from

it had everything sandy beaches

waterfalls

even 360 degrees loop to loops

and. i didn't. need to take a school bus because i could. run around the island in two seconds

also there was no school

i know sweet island right

i'm sonic a super ball of super energy and an extremly handsome package

the screen shows baby sonic playfully bump into an owl

that's longclaw

she took care of me

sonic someone could have seen you longclaw said

i'm too fast sonic said

plus i got you a gift sonic said taking out a flower

get down longclaw said

then got sonic got off the wayand took the shot.

go longclaw said

sonic took the rings and ran

through green hills and shot a ring and went through

to be continued


	2. 2

Oh boy al said I can't wait to see cousin sam

I hope you watch the game skylia said

I will al said.

Meanwhile

a policeman was sitting in a car

a blue flash passed by

the radar gun said 760

what the tom said

the hedgehog was running with a turtle

the turtle fell off Sonics hand

oh cheez sonic said and saved it

later

let's keep this between us sonic said

I was never here

sonic ran to his cave and started playing with his toys

so what were you expecting a dirty blue hedgehog eating berries

well think again

the screen shows sonic doing multiple things

I am living my best life on earth

sonic was playing ping pong by himself

al and alem were eating hot dogs watching a movie

Meanwhile tom and. maddie were also watching a movie

I will be alone forever

the next day sonic was watching baseball

good game right alem al asked

yeah sure alem said playing on his phone

can you at least pretend you care ran asked

nope alem asked

Meanwhile tom came home

get out you raccoons

Meanwhile

starting up in the baseball field sonic

also as defender sonic

ugh I can't beat that guy

sonic finally won but realize that he is all alone

I'm all alone forever

sonic started running around the field then shot an electric pulse taking out the power.

Meanwhile no my phone died alem said

al laughed ha ha

shut up both of you Sam said


	3. ring trouble

al restored the lights using his power

somethings not right alem said

maybe we have to fight some one sam said

no you stay here alem said

Meanwhile a big truck came to the military

hello eggman said are you in charge here

yes I the leader said

me robontik said is now in control

Now watch as I use my drones do your job

What's your name

Mr the leader said

nobody cares robotink said

Meanwhile sonic was about to leave

two boys fell in the cave sonic ran away

wait alem called and ran after him

al took out a rainbow star and went rainbow angry luigi and ran after them

nobody runs away from angry Luigi said and ran faster

sonic ended up in toms garage

what are you doing here al asked

leaving sonic said

fbi open up tom said

al took out a vanish cap and went vanish al

um meow sonic said

tom shot sonic

San Francisco sonic said and dropped his ring

a portal showed a big tower

sonic dropped the bag in the portal and fell out cold.


	4. drone attack 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom angry luigi and sonic must survive some drones

sonic woke up

hey al delta greeted

hey delta al said

sonic woke up

where are the mushrooms why am I still here

I lost my rings sonic said

your what tom asked

there was a truck coming

the military sonic said they're coming for me sonic said

I'm about whip somebody's ass delta said

oh brother al said

I'm out of here alem said and teleported away

delta and sonic hid in the attic

al hid in the basement

hello there tom said to robotink

hello Mr robotink said my name is doctor robotink do not question I have had enough doctors doing that lately

it gets annoying

okay what seems to be the problem tom said

meanwhile al was walking around the basement

I hope this is food al said and saw a bomb shelter

al took out a vanish cap and went inside and took a big yogurt box and ran out

before time ran out

meanwhile the was a crash

delta was going wild on the drones

sonic fell downstairs

don't hurt him sonic said ahh robotink screamed

tom punched robotink then ran with sonic

al was eating yogurt in the basement when two drones came in

al shot crystals to the drones then ran upstairs

and saw 5 drones

a little help tom called

al charged up a thunder blast but delta finished off the. drones

tom grabbed sonic and ran in the car

delta and al went in

tom drove away when a bus came

agent stone came

Dr are you okay stone asked

robotink gave him a low blow

idiot robotink said and walked out the door and said take the blue quill with you


	5. bar fight

In the truck okay what are you tom asked

I'm a hedgehog I feel like that's obvious sonic said

what's next delta said

you guys should go tom said

excuse me al said

look I'm in big trouble tom said

your in trouble I lost my rings sonic said

rings tom asked

rings. are like portals sonic said do I need you to take me to a big pointy building in San Francisco

tom stopped

okay out yeah not happening sonic said

please I need you help I don't know where San Francisco is and I can't do this alone

and you shot sonic delta said

let's go tom said

thanks dount lord sonic said and jumped in

would you stop with the donut lord

later

okay I'm going to call my wade stay here tom said

okay delta said and took out her phone

wade tom asked you there

yeah um tom some people came in looking for you wade said

listen wade don't tell anyone I called tom said

the screen shows robotink agent stone and two men

yeah I think they already know wade said before robotink took the phone

listen Mr wachoski the last time someone punched me in the face was a school bully in the 3rd grade

you told the principal tom guessed

nope I used technology and when I was done with him he had to spend one year eating with a straw

and when I'm done with you robotink then tom hung up

robotink walked away

isn't anyone going to erase my memory

I will tell people wade said

tom came back

al where's the others tom asked

al pointed at a bar

crap tom said and walked to the bar

I should follow him al said and jumped out

tom walked inside and found sonic and delta

howdy partner sonic said tipping his hat

I'm not your partenr let's go tom said

I'm staying delta said and ate a burger

can I get a cheeseburger al said

no kids allowed the woman said

I'm not a kid al said

mortals delta said

fine we can stay tom said

guess you want to put this on the bucket list tom said

what's a bucket list sonic asked

a list of stuff you what to do al said

delta was riding a bull

too easy delta said

al used his powers to hack the machine and it sent delta flying

al ate a mini mushroom so delta couldn't find him

angry Luigi delta said

sonic accidently touched a woman and she thought it was tom so she threw beer at him

at the table

some men arrived

we don't accept your kind in here the leader said

what kind sonic asked

hipster

pop quiz hot shot you just messed up with a poorly disqused hedgehog what do you do sonic asked and knocked a bottle on him

the leader tried to punch sonic but sonic ducked so he hit tom instead causing a bar fight

delta kicked a random guy in the nuts then punched another guy

al ate a super mushroom to get back to normal and kicked a guy then punched him in the face

the leader stepped forward

why you little sonic said and punched him multiple times

but no damage

he leaped for sonic but sonic used super speed

this should be good delta said

sonic ran around the place then took a selfie with a guy

then sonic ran into a boot

sonic saw tom in trouble so he took a guys hat and covered his face with it then he took a guys underwear and tied it up

then pushed tom to safety

after sonic ate some chilli dogs

and began spraying sauces on two guys

then wraps two people with toilets paper

delta grabbed some popcorn and ate it

then sonic took a large rope and ran around people and tied it up to a fan

then he put a bear mask on the leader and took out a red napkin

everyone got hit by Sonics pranks

the leader was sent out of the window

then the group ran out of there

get them a man said

see ya suckers sonic said

you mortals are useless delta said as they drove off

delta stuck out the middle fingers

al took out a ice flower and shot a ice ball to made the people slip

awesome sonic said

that was awesome please review and no flames please


	6. sonic and angry luigi vs robotnik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A showdown has come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who do you think is going to win

that was awsome sonic said

we we're surrounded by thugs but they were no match for dount Lord and the blue blur sonic said

we are awesome al said

I know delta said

anyway we gotta rest up tom said

but this is my last day on earth sonic said

anything you wanna do knock your self out tom said

al took out a star

sonic and al started doing multiple things

those two have a lot to learn delta said

good times sonic said wearing a white robe then farted

tom tucked sonic in and saw his bucket list

"make a real friend "

on the news we have reports off tom walcaski helping a alien escape the government he is really dangerous

Oh no tom said

robotink got in a room and ordered a tank robot

this is where we sat boom hedgehog robotink said

so sonic asked what's on your bucket list

I don't plan on dying anytime soon tom said

come on I'm a magnet for danger sonic said

it is true delta said

come on you can tell your best friend sonic said

um sonic you just met tom

I like you but your not my best friend tom said

okay animal friend sonic said

that would be my dog ozzy tom said

sonic made a weird face

why are you doing that delta asked

okay bucket list give it sonic said

in green hills I've been seen as a babysitter more than a cop so I'm moving to San Francisco so I can do real action tom said

your leaving sonic asked why donut Lord

the people need you tom sonic said

they'll be fine without me tom said they can call anyone to help cows

but they call you sonic said

he's got a point al said

a robot tank shot a harpoon to the truck

crap delta said

delta shot a energy blast only to miss

dang it delta said

let me try al said and shot crystals at the tank but nothing happened

sonic was sent out the window into the front of the truck

why would you leave green hills sonic asked while sparks was glowing on sonic

sonic hold on tom said and used the breaks

sonic was sent flying and hit the tank with a spin dash

awesome! delta said

classic al said

sonic are you okay tom asked

is that all you got sonic asked

no but thanks for asking robotink said and pressed a button

a small machine car came after them

uh oh sonic said

al took out a super ball flower and shot a super ball at the car but it missed

why that power up delta asked

not sure al said and shrugged

I would destroy the road if I tried delta said

sonic jumped on a small pod and threw it to the car

a small wheel came out

al shot thunder to it then delta used a shock wave

welcome to my live stream sonic said

a small pod came

aw this one is cute can we keep it sonic asked before it started cutting the roof

hey tom said

delta used her power to control the robot to self destruct causing a big explosion

sonic was out cold

mama mia al said then fainted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is angry luigi and sonic going to be okay


	7. 7

chapter 6 dancing eggs

mbf4 landed on the ice hi guys

please review and no flames please

now enjoy the show

and I promise the next chapter won't take a month

I have been busy with other stories so after this I will try and finish Mario and sonic the music box to focus more on other stories

and from now on after that one at a time

now sit back and relax

mbf4 zoomed away

robotink started loading the energy of sonic's quill

perfect robotink said and started dancing

in the background the was a dinosaur

this is epic alem said hiding while recording this

robotink was getting his groove on when agent stone came in

aah robotink shouted !

you imbecile

I just wondered if you wanted a latte with goat milk agent stone said

of course robotink said I love the way you make them

tom and delta carried al and sonic and knocked on a door

no not today Rachel said

delta kicked the door open but not broken

Rachel fainted

tom maddie said

drama angry Luigi said while waking up


	8. emtonial

chapter 7 explaing

sonic was set down on a table while angry Luigi and his clones put Rachel on a chair an tied her up and left a note

do not untie until Christmas.

maddie used smelling salt to wake up sonic

gotta go fast sonic said while waking up and ran around the room

then stopped

oh hi pretzel lady sonic said

delta and angry Luigi laughed

tom can I speak to you maddie said um alien stay here maddie said

don't worry delta said he's fine

maddie please understand that I really need to help him tom said

well you did want to save a life maddie said

jojo came with red sneakers with a white stripe on it

for me sonic said

so you won't hurt your feet jojo said

thanks sonic said no one's ever gotten me anything sonic said

until now angry Luigi said

delta came out of the shower

what did I miss delta asked?

the moment where I got new shoes sonic said when ozzy came in the room

so your supposed to be toms best friend sonic asked?

well I don't see the big deal

ozzy started licking sonic

gross delta said

guys we need to talk tom said

okay sonic said and sat down

what was that lighting display at the highway tom asked

well that was the only other time it happened sonic said

wait it happens more than once angry Luigi asked

yeah once at a baseball field sonic said

what were you doing tom asked?

just playing base ball sonic said

everyone looked at him

alright everytime I get emotional I just shoot out electricity sonic said

I have thunder powers too angry Luigi said

maybe that's your super power tom said get some practice who knows what you can do

let's go people delta said

sonic was driving Rachel's car with maddie in tow

why did sonic drive maddie asked

because only he knows where the rings are and it's fun delta said and teleported them to the top of the tower

wait why didn't you do that from the start tom asked

where is the fun in that delta said

sonic grabbed the bag

now what tom said

I'd like to thank all of you for helping me sonic said

anytime angry Luigi said

but the truth is that no matter how much times I want to deny it I don't wanna leave sonic said

we know tom said

and these last two days have been the best days of my lift sonic said

you said it delta said

see ya sonic said and threw the ring only to hit a drone

zoinks angry Luigi said referencing shaggy from Scooby doo.


	9. showdown

more drones came for sonic and the gang

Okay, did someone leave their Find My Phone on?", asked Sonic.

More drones surrounded them, almost causing Sonic to fall off the ledge.

Then a flying machine appeared, the hood slid open, showing Dr. Robotnik is at the controls, wearing a weird red-and-black suit.

"Welcome to San Francisco, Mr Wachowski. Are you enjoying the clam chowder?"

It's the government wack job who keeps trying to kill us.

Unsuccessfully! Nice for you to swing by on your way to Comic-Con", said Tom. "Yeah, what are you wearing?", asked Maddie. Robotnik looked at his own outfit, "It's a flight suit. Designed to modulate my body temperature and reduce drag

you look like a reject from star fox angry luigi said.

and nobody remembers you exist delta said and high fived angry luigi

Yeah. And yet, you still are a drag", Tom said to Robotnik. "Ho ho! Good one! You are catching fire, Thomas. Oh, and speaking of heat, I see you've taken a lover", said Robotnik as he looked at Maddie.

why is he doing that angry luigi asked?

Maddie glared at the doctor. "Does she have a name, or should we just call her "Collateral Damage?", the dangerous doctor laughed and slammed against the rims of his ship. "Hey, watch your mouth. Unless you want a little more of what I gave you earlier…I punched him in the face", Tom said to Maddie. "Oh, he punched him right in the face. It was awesome!", said Sonic

damm right it was delta said and smirked

Robotnik quickly grew frustrated, "The time for talking is over! It's time to push buttons!", he said. Sonic looked at him with a cocky smile, "Your flying eggs are pretty impressive, Mr Eggman. But let's face it, you'll never catch me", he said. "Confidence...a fool's substitute for intelligence", said Robotnik.

ouch he got on that one delta said

He opened the hatch of a button, which was supercharged by the quill he had obtianed  
ouch he got on that one delta said

He opened the hatch of a button, which was supercharged by the quill he had obtained, "Prepping Quill Energy" appeared on a readout. All of the drones surrounding the group simultaneously opened their flaps to attack mode.

As this was going on, Tom addressed Sonic. "Uh... Sonic? I know you've got the super speed and everything, but Maddie, and I...", he trailed off.

"Totally defenseless? Probably gonna get blown up?", said Sonic.

"Yeah".

"Pretty much, yeah". Maddie said

angry luigi charged up a thunder blast

delta just stood.

Sonic turned to them, "Don't worry. I know exactly what to do", he said. He suddenly bolted toward the wall behind them, then toward them, pushing Tom, Angry luigi and Maddie off the roof. The three of them screamed ( angry luigi was trying to find a power up) as they were falling down the building. Robotnik looked down at them in surprise, then sat back. "I was not expecting that. But I was expecting not to expect something, so it doesn't count", he said.

delta just looked down

All of the drones opened fire at Sonic and delta , but they slowed down and stop, just as they were about to hit the hedgehog; the world had re-entered Sonic's realm of speed, everything seeming as though it was playing in slow motion simply because of how fast Sonic was moving. angry luigi , Maddie and Tom were falling and Robotnik was reaching out to push the red button, while Sonic stood there pretending to look at a watch on his wrist. and delta had her hands crossed

He waved some of the rockets out of the way, grabbed two of them and drummed down the bullets flying towards him. As Sonic dismantled the drones, Robotnik's finger inched closer and closer to the button; when he pressed it, the flying vehicle was charged up and flew straight upwards. Just as Sonic pushed two of the drones around so that they will fire at each other...

Pew! Pew, pew, pew! Pew, pew, pew, pew...", Sonic said as he made finger gun gestures at the destroyed drones.

...The machine flew back down and pulled out a laser. Sonic's eyes widened in horror as it was fired. He tried to get out of the way, but the beam blasted him out of his bullet time. When he regained consciousness, he saw angry luigi, Tom and Maddie, coming closer and closer to the concrete below. Sonic, surrounded by his scattered rings, screamed and tried to grab one of them, which is just out of his reach.

angry luigi blinked twice and finally got a super leaf

not what i wanted but who cares angry luigi said and went raccon angry luigi

looking good angry luigi said while looking at a refection of himself then went to save tom and maddie

Come on! Come! Come, come, come, come, come! Come on, come on, come on!", he said while air swimming trying to reach a ring.

The hedgehog then, in a moment of quick thinking, pulled out one of his quills; he fished the ring out of the air and found his footing. While running down the Pyramid, he threw the ring, teleporting tom and maddie back to Green Hills, flying sideways into an open barn.

angry luigi was floating

phew he sighed

Whoa, whoa, whoa!", Sonic said as he found himself unable to stop. He skidded, falling but angry Luigi caught him

thanks sonic said

robotink appears

give up eggman it's two on one angry Luigi said

sonic grabbed his rings and ran fastly

angry Luigi tried to hit the machine but robotink flew after sonic

dang it angry Luigi said and ran with his super speed

delta was being shot by some drones

if they can give me a scar in one hour I will surrender delta thought

Back in the barn, the owner of the farm then saw Tom, lying in a haystack with his wife "Oh... Hi, Tom. Glad you're here, could use some help. Old Bessie is about to give birth", he said as the sound of a cow mooing could be heard. "Give me a minute...", Tom said as he breathed heavily trying to regain his senses.

meanwhile robotink's hovering vehicle charged after the target. angry luigi was chasing eggman .

Running through the streets of San Francisco, Robotnik fired his laser constantly, but they missed due to Sonic's agility. "That was an illegal left, by the way!", said Robotnik. Sonic then slid under a tourist bus with a Paris ad plastered over it. Robotnik blew through it; Sonic, still at the lead, fished a ring out of the pouch. "How is this possible? No one's ever caught up to me before...", he said.

angry Luigi started to fly

oh yeah angry Luigi said

Meanwhile in Paris, France, a mother and daughter were looking at a mime. The child seemed particularly uninterested, until the mime made a circle with his arms, revealing the ring portal Sonic just made. "Coming through!", he shouted as he sped down the street and through the ring, passing the three occupants. The mime ducked, "Sacré-bleu!", he said as he jumped out of the way.

Robotnik came flying out of the portal soon afterwards, "Excusez-moi, monsieur", he said to the mime before turning his attention back to the blue hedgehog.

not so fast angry Luigi said

sonic threw a ring leading them to Tokyo

awsome sonic said and stole a bowl of ramen and ate it

get back here robotink said

angry Luigi shot crystals at robotink but robotink avoided them

robotink aimed drones at angry Luigi

fight fight fight sonic chanted

angry Luigi adjusted his ommitrix and hit it

green goop went on angry Luigi

Goop is a humanoid pile of goo that can take any shape at will. He has an Anti-Gravity Projector that allows him to be mobile inEarth's gravity and also projects his voice. Goop wears theOmnitrixsymbol on his chest.

goop dodged the missiles and went on the hovercraft and punched it then angry Luigi timed out .

angry Luigi transformed into four arm's and punched the hovercraft sending it flying

let's go sonic said as angry Luigi timed out

next they ended up in the arctic circle

sonic started slipping

goodbye hedgehog robotink said and shot a red beam at sonic

angry Luigi grabbed sonic and flew up

now you've done it robontik said and started shooting beams at them

angry Luigi threw a pipe block to the ground creating a pipe

angry Luigi ( with sonic in tow ) went in the pipe

robotink barely managed to fit in

angry Luigi flew through a underground passage

my turn sonic said and ran through a ring

Here we go. Road opening up!", Sonic shouted.

oh yeah angry Luigi while running

The hovercraft swirled around, but Robotnik was still able to keep up, even though the blue hedgehog jumped around and ran along the walls of the passage. Sonic quickly threw out a third ring, leading them to Egypt. "I can't lose him!", Sonic said as he kept running.

meanwhile delta got bored and jumped to the top of the pyramid tower and shot ki blasts at the robots .

weak delta said and tried to sense angry luigi's power level

where did they go anyway delta said and disintegrated the particles of the drones

meanwhile

The lasers had caused the sand to fly up; as Robotnik destroyed the Great Sphinx, Sonic skidded in the sand, soon getting an idea. "If you can't beat 'em, blind 'em", he said. He and angry luigi swirled around the plain of sand, circling Robotnik's machine. A sandstorm flew up, blinding Robotnik.

run angry Luigi said and adjusted the ommitrix and hit it

angry Luigi had blue arm's and balls on his feet angry Luigi grew a tail

XLR8 resembles a semi-armored Velociraptor. He has grey roller balls on his feet and wears a black conoid helmet. He has predominantly blue skin with bulging green eyes, black lips, and black stripes extending from his eyelids. He has two grey fins on his back, which are comparable to the dorsal fins of a fish. XLR8 also has a long striped blue and black tail. His elbows and legs are sharply pointed, and he has 2 claw-like fingers on each of his hands. He is dressed in black pants and turtleneck shirt with a blue stripe on the center.

XLR8 wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

xlr8 turned the ommitrix dial

Omni-Kix XLR8 is enveloped from head to toe in Omni-Kix armor. His head, back fins, arms, knees, and shins are covered in blue plating, while his arms and shins have green downward curves in them. His thighs, chest, and tail are covered in gray plating and his abdomen is covered in black and white plating. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest connected by four gray tubes.

Lost...visual contact!", he said but then he saw Sonic and ommi kix xlr8, running up the edge of the Giza Pyramid. "You're not allowed up there! It's one of the Seven Wonders!", said Robotnik. He sped out of the tornado; just as Sonic threw out another ring, Robotnik activated his laser again, blowing Sonic through the portal.

sonic xlr8 said and ran in the ring

In Green Hills, where it had become night, the other end opened and Sonic fell through it, landing on the asphalt, ruffled and defeated. His ring pouch slid along the road, out of the his reach. Robotnik's hovercraft slowly, ominously emerged through the portal before it closed, towering over Sonic. Tom, Maddie and the farmer soon appeared on the scene.

angry Luigi was standing in front of sonic

delta appeared next to angry Luigi

hey al delta said those drones were patcheic she said

You're an astonishing little creature", said Robotnik while laughing and lifting up his goggles. Sonic's eyes briefly open, but he was weak and couldn't lift himself off the ground

hold on sonic angry Luigi said

I'll take it from here delta said with a smirk

dream sequence

It was nighttime on South Island, Longclaw the owl flew through the air as she was doing her nightly hunting. Just as she spotted a lone mouse and was about to dive down to catch, a sound caught her ears. It sounded like the sound of a baby crying; Longclaw swooped and landed on the ground, she walked around looking for the source of the noise.

She then came stopped near some bushes where the sound was the loudest, she parted the leaves and gasped when she saw what was in front of her: it was a small, baby hedgehog with blue fur. The poor infant laid on the ground, crying endlessly; Longclaw gently reached down and lifted the baby hedgehog into her wings.

"Oh you poor thing, who would just leave you out here all alone?", she said. The baby hedgehog stopped crying and opened its eyes, looking up at kind face of the old warrior owl; the infant then began giggling as it reached its hands to run through the down feathers on her chest. Longclaw let out a soft laugh, "Aren't you a sweetheart? Would don't you come home with me? I'll take good care of you", she said.

sonic angry Luigi said wake up

That was when Tom discovered and grabbed the ring pouch that had slid away from Sonic when he had fallen; as Robotnik charged his laser, a portal was opened up behind the doctor, revealing Tom, who jumped onto the back of the machine. "I don't have to tell you how many scientific breakthroughs have been made possible by animal testing. You're being very selfish", said Robotnik unaware of Tom's presence behind him.

"Going my way?"

"What the..."

The cop punched his adversary in the face once again,

hell yes delta said off screan

knocking the goggles of his head; they had a brief scuffle, "Who the hell do you think you are?!", asked Robotnik. "I'm the Donut Lord, you son of a...", Tom was cut off as Robotnik fought back. He knocked out Tom and tilted his vehicle, causing the sheriff to fall off of it.

alem tuber came

oh man this Is a show he said and took out some popcorn

Auto pilot, adjust", said Robotnik as the hovercraft recalibrated itself. Maddie rushed to her husband, who groaned as he got back up

let's fight delta said and was about to attack robotink

But just then, a shot was fired at Robotnik's ship. He, along with Tom, Maddie and angry Luigi and delta turned to see Wade, holding out his gun. "That's our sheriff you're messing with", he said. He was then joined by Crazy Carl, holding a chainsaw, "And our Blue Devil aWho, as everyone can see, are very real, and not at all invented by me!", he said holding up the active saw which made Wade feel uncomfortable

delta jumped and kicked robotink's hovercraft sending it back a lot

finally delta said then got shot by a beam with sent her flying

take that robotink said and laughed

angry Luigi shot crystals at the hovercraft with barely did anything

angry Luigi adjusted his ommitrix and hit it

molten rocks went on angry Luigi's arms and legs

then the rocks on his face opened up

Heatblast is a plasma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by red rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet have aslight oval-like design with only two toes.

heatblast turned the ommitrix dial and had a arm cannom and amour

Omni-Kix Heatblast is enveloped from head to toe in Omni-Kix armor. His head is encased in an orange helmet, with his flame still being cast out, which has a lighter orange visor with yellow dots for eyes and three grillplates as a mouthguard. His neck and shoulders are covered by orange plating. His right arm has white segmented armor and an orange gauntlet for his hand, while his left arm ends instead in an orange cannon, with the middle portion containing parts of Heatblast's inner magma body, that functions as a flamethrower. His white torso piece is separated from his neck piece by metal tubes that also go around to his back. His legs are covered by white armor plating for his thighs and dark orange for his knees, shins and feet, with two sets of metal tubes connecting the thighs and shins together.

heatblast shot a big fire blast at the hovercraft and then timed out

I used too much energy angry Luigi said

tom maddie said pointing at sonic who was lifeless

I don't mean to be indelicate here, but... someone should get some ice to keep the body fresh. He's just a silly little alien. He didn't belong here!", said Robotnik. Tom stood up, defiantly turning to the doctor, "That little alien... knew more about being human...then you ever will. His name was Sonic. This was his home. and he was my friend", he said.

that's right angry Luigi said he's my friend too

and mine delta said

mine also alem tuber said

Suddenly, Sonic's eyes flew open, his irises having turned blue again. everyone looked at him, the latter shielding his eyes; Sonic was standing up, lightning flew everywhere, but he seemed to be able to control it now, he was charging up; as he opened his eyes again, angry Luigi alem ,delta , Tom and Maddie all smiled, before the sheriff looked over to Robotnik.

He's all yours", Tom said to Sonic as he angry Luigi ,alem and the two girls got out of the way, "Everyone, get back!"

I think you have something that belongs to me", said Sonic as he made a fist, lightning flew from the Eggmobile to his fist. Robotnik struggled a bit, until the glass around the quill inside the machine broke, disabling it. "This is my power, and I'm not using it to run away anymore. I'm using it to protect...my...friends and my family!", Sonic said in determination.

Robotnik put his goggles back on, Sonic's visage was reflected in them. Several rockets appeared along the rims of the ship and laser pointers crawled over the asphalt, towards their target. Sonic got down on his hands and knees, both of them at the ready.

delta came back okay payback time delta said as angry Luigi held her back

nope you are not killing anyone tonight angry Luigi said

delta shot a eyebeam at the hovercraft

hey robotink said

After a moment, the doctor made his move. The rockets flew away at Sonic, who evaded them and launched himself against the Eggmobile. He reached the accompanying wall, bouncing off of it and attacked again. He went on and on, ricocheting around the ship in a haze of blue. Eventually, he slid back to his starting position.

robotink was mad The Eggmobile was severely damaged by this point, "Ah, ooh… Oh... Now you've done it!", said Robotnik. "Guess what, Eggman?! I'm not leaving Earth! You are! Donut Lord?", said Sonic as he turned to Tom.

tom nodded and threw a ring showing mushrooms

robotink and sonic started at each other

sonic charged up a spin dash and angry Luigi hammered sonic to hit robotink in the portal and delta shot a ki blast in the portal

no robotink screamed

Sonic's powers dimmed down

awesome alem said then flew away

we did it angry Luigi said

hey tom said and lifted his hand for a high five

sonic ran around and high fives tom

I'm outta here delta said

wait for me angry Luigi said .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the battle just one more chapther


	10. final goodbye

angry luigi and alem entered toms house and saw tom and maddie repainting the house

Hey guys tom said

Hey tom hey maddie al said

where's delta maddie asked

she couldn't make it alem said but she said Good bye

There was a knock on the door

It was the president

hello Mr the president said before angry Luigi swooped in grabbed the card and closed the door

Olive garden angry Luigi said

wanna watch a movie sonic said popping out off the couch

Gotta get some rest tom said

Come on sonic said

you know how you get when your tired tom said gotta go to your cave

sonic started TO head for the door

where are you going? tom said

you said back to your cave sonic said

yeah about that tom said and led sonic to the attic

No way sonic said looking at all of his stuff

No way sonic said

The bean bag it's all here sonic said and sped around then finally bounced on his bed

So maddie said welcome home

we're going to head out al said

alem fist pumped sonic then teleported

later

visit again Sam said standing besides the car 

most likely not al shouted out

your boring alem said you don't even have a ps4

saby Emma Angry luigi's baby sister said.

the car drove off

At least I made it to a baseball team said

robotink was in a red jumpsuit and grew a orange mustache

curse that hedgehog robotink said and took out a quill

Time for plan b robotink said and adjusted his goggles

credits

Left my heart and my soul, you see that I ran

Rings of gold and awards sit on my nightstand

I've got something they want, but it's mine to give (yeah)

Free my struggles, detach me from this island (free)

Bleed my knuckles, attack me for my finance

I'm dealing with this pain, I just can't let you come throw it away

Ay, ay, ay, aySo I run (yeah, yeah), keep me up

Creep on me, they speak on me

They slow down when they bring me up like (huh)

Speed me up (speed, yeah)

So I run (yeah), keep me up

Creep on me, they speak on me

They slow down when they bring me up like (yeah, huh)

Speed me up (it's Boat, speed, speed, it's Boat, yeah, ay)Takin' off quick, too fast, on my tippy toes

Undefeated, bro, no L's, still (go)

Takin' off quick, too fast, on my tippy toes

Undefeated, bro, no L's, still six and oh

Run around town, profound mentality

Bad young ting, six rings sittin' under me

These dudes actin' like we ain't who they wanna be

Got me tickled, tryna act so selfishly

Pocket full of green stacked up like a pot of peas

Big boy dawg, walkin' 'round with a lot of fleas

Zoom quick, go too fast (ay)

Every day, I gotta make it count

Every second, gotta make it last

Roll around, do the double dash

Big glow on my skin, takin' off them tints (hey)

Lambo' (hey)

Hold up, wait, got a date

Ladies love my speed, quick to run up trees (yeah)

Who you seen like me? Nobody (it's Boat)

Stayin' in my lane, best friend named Tails

Balance runnin' on rails, I can never failSo I run (yeah), keep me up

Creep on me, they speak on me

They slow down when they bring me up like (huh)

Speed me up (speed, yeah)

So I run (yeah), keep me up

Creep on me, they speak on me

They slow down when they bring me up like (huh)

Speed me up (speed, speed, yeah, ay)Speed me up, ay, speed me up

Don't turn down the bass, someone tell the DJ leave me up

They was sleepin' on me, now they see me up, beam me up

Rings on me like LeBron, rings on me like 23

New 911, it gon' speed fast

He was talkin' down, I level up on his

Tell lil' baby I might hit her up, 'cause she bad

Money hit my phone and now I'm runnin' to the cash, yeah, yeah

Marathon, just like Nipsey the great (yeah)

Spin and dash to the safe, do the dash like Tay K

I'm dealing with this pain, I just can't let you come throw it away

Ay, ay, ay, ayDon't crash, really go fast

Press on the gas, four hundred my dash

Never come last

Came a long way from the back of my dad's

Since I got racks, I'ma never look back

I'm goin' fast on my way to the bank

Level up, I'm movin' up on my rank

Pedal to metal, I'm winnin' the race, yeahSo I run (yeah), keep me up

Creep on me, they speak on me

They slow down when they bring me up like (huh)

Speed me up (speed, yeah)

So I run (yeah), keep me up

Creep on me, they speak on me

They slow down when they bring me up like (huh)

Speed me up (speed, speed, yeah)

The screen shows a hill then a ring appears

A orange fox comes out of the ring

if these readings are accurate then he's here

I hope I'm not to late the fox said then flew off


End file.
